


No apologies

by lilyquartz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyquartz/pseuds/lilyquartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lilyquartz: This needs more fluff!</p><p>Worker: We can't add anymore! Then people will get feels.</p><p>lilyquartz: ..............Well then this will have to do. </p><p>Until next time.<br/>(Flies to outer space)</p></blockquote>





	No apologies

He lies there staring at Sherlock.

After a long day of running around with the detective, he then comes home with cuts and bruises all over himself. And not mention a very bad headache. 

He watches as Sherlock runs off into his room and slams the door. He lets out a sigh and then goes to the kichen to make himself some tea.

 

After taking a warm shower, he then started tending his wounds.

A few bruises on his neck, after that guy try to choke him, and several cuts on his lower thigh, his chest, and a scratch that trails from the tip of his eyebrow, down his cheek and to the tip of his chin. Over all, nothing serious. He dab some ointment, then slipped in some shirt and boxers, then headed to his bed. There he covered himself in the duvet sheets, closed his eyes, and hoped that sleep will come and that the pain will go away soon.

 

Something was touching his hip. It slithered down holding onto his waist. 

John flickered his eyes open and looked down only to see Sherlock burying his face into his chest. John then started to feel something wet on his chest.

"Sherlock?" He shook him gently.

There came a few sniffles before finally he pulled back. He stared at John with his face all flushed and teared streaked.

"Sherlock? Whats wrong?" 

He looked up at John, "Its all my fault. You got hurt because of me. I should have protected you. But I failed. I'm so sorry." After saying that, he began to sob as he moved his hands to grip at John's shoulders.

John then reached out to cup his face, wiping away the tears. 

"Sherlock, there is no need to apologize. Besides, I'm still here, and I will always love you, no matter what." And for that he kissed him softly on his forhead.

Sherlock blinked away the tears as John looks at his silver eyes and smiled. He then reached down and nuzzled his teary face.

Sherlock snuggled into John's chest while John hugged him tightly. 

 

They soon drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> lilyquartz: This needs more fluff!
> 
> Worker: We can't add anymore! Then people will get feels.
> 
> lilyquartz: ..............Well then this will have to do. 
> 
> Until next time.  
> (Flies to outer space)


End file.
